De mens kan alleen gered worden onder het management van God
Iedereen voelt dat het management van God vreemd is. Mensen denken namelijk dat het management van God niets met de mens van doen heeft. Zij denken dat dit management het werk van God alleen is, Gods eigen zaak is. De mensheid is dan ook onverschillig jegens het management van God. Zo is het heil van de mensheid vaag en onduidelijk geworden, niet meer dan holle retoriek. Ook al volgt de mens God om te worden gered en de heerlijke bestemming in te gaan, de mens bekommert zich niet om hoe God Zijn werk doet. Het maakt de mens niet uit wat God van plan is en wat hij zelf moet doen om gered te worden. Dat is echt tragisch! Het heil van de mens is onlosmakelijk met het management van God verbonden en is zeker niet los te zien van Gods plan. Toch geeft de mens niets om het management van God en raakt hij steeds verder van God verwijderd. Bijgevolg worden steeds meer mensen volgelingen van God zonder kennis van zaken die nauw verband houden met het heil van de mens. Denk bijvoorbeeld aan wat de schepping is, wat [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God] is, hoe je God moet aanbidden enzovoort. Op dit punt moeten we dan ook over het management van God praten. Zo kan iedere volgeling duidelijk het belang inzien om God te volgen en in Hem te geloven. Zij zijn dan ook in staat om zorgvuldiger het pad te kiezen dat zij behoren te bewandelen, in plaats van God alleen te volgen om zegeningen te verkrijgen, rampspoed te vermijden of succes te oogsten. Hoewel het management van God voor de mens diepzinnig mag lijken, is het voor de mens niet ondoorgrondelijk. Al het werk van God houdt immers verband met Zijn management, heeft betrekking op het heilswerk ten behoeve van de mens, en heeft te maken met het leven en de bestemming van de mensheid. Het werk dat God onder en aan de mens verricht, is zeer praktisch en zinvol te noemen. Dat werk kan de mens zien en ervaren, het is verre van abstract. Als de mens niet al het werk dat God doet kan aanvaarden, wat is dan de betekenis van dit werk? En hoe kan dat management tot redding van de mens leiden? Veel volgelingen van God maken zich alleen druk over de vraag hoe ze zegeningen kunnen verkrijgen of rampspoed kunnen vermijden. Horen ze van het werk en management van God, dan worden ze stil en haken ze af. Ze zijn van mening dat het kennen van zulke vervelende vragen hun leven niet zal laten groeien of van enige baat zal zijn. Ook al hebben ze berichten over het management van God gehoord, ze gaan er lichtvaardig mee om. Ze beschouwen die niet als iets kostbaars om aan te nemen en doen er al helemaal niets mee in hun leven. Zulke mensen volgen God met één eenvoudig doel: om zegeningen te verkrijgen. Ze zijn te lui om aandacht te schenken aan alles wat buiten dit doel valt. Geloven in God om zegeningen te verkrijgen is voor hen een uiterst legitiem streven, iets wat hun geloof de moeite waard maakt. Ze trekken zich verder niets aan van alles wat dit doel niet volbrengt. Dat is het geval met de meeste mensen die tegenwoordig in God geloven. Hun doel en motivatie lijken legitiem, want ze geloven niet alleen in God, maar zij putten zich ook uit voor God, wijden zich toe aan God en vervullen hun plicht. Ze geven hun jeugd op, laten familie en carrière achter zich en spannen zich zelfs jarenlang weg van huis in. Omwille van hun uiteindelijke doel stellen ze hun interesses bij, veranderen ze hun kijk op het leven en stellen ze zelfs hun koers bij. Toch kunnen ze het doel van hun geloof in God niet bijstellen. Ze maken zich druk om hun eigen idealen na te jagen. Hoe lang de weg ook is, hoeveel moeilijkheden en obstakels er onderweg ook zijn, ze blijven doorzetten en zijn niet bang voor de dood. Waar halen ze de kracht vandaan om zich zo te blijven toewijden? Is het hun geweten? Is het hun grote en edele karakter? Is het hun vastberadenheid om tot het einde toe tegen de machten van het kwaad te strijden? Is het hun geloof waarin ze getuigen van God zonder een beloning te zoeken? Is het hun trouw waarvoor ze bereid zijn alles op te geven om aan de wil van God te voldoen? Of is het hun geest van toewijding waarin ze nooit extravagante eisen voor zichzelf hebben gesteld? Dat mensen die het werk van Gods management nooit hebben gekend toch zoveel geven, is gewoonweg een verbazingwekkend wonder! Laten we nu even niet bespreken hoeveel deze mensen hebben gegeven. Hun gedrag is onze analyse echter wel meer dan waard. Deze mensen begrijpen God niet en geven Hem toch zoveel. Kan er voor hen een andere reden zijn dan de voordelen die eraan kleven? Daarin ontwaren we een niet eerder vastgesteld probleem: de relatie van de mens met God is puur gebaseerd op naakt eigenbelang. Het gaat om de relatie tussen de ontvanger en gever van zegen. Het valt goed te vergelijken met de relatie tussen werknemer en werkgever. De werknemer werkt alleen om de beloningen van de werkgever te ontvangen. In een dergelijke relatie is er geen sprake van affectie, alleen van een deal. Er is geen sprake van liefde geven en liefde ontvangen, alleen van liefdadigheid en barmhartigheid. Er is geen sprake van begrip, alleen van gelatenheid en bedrog. Er is geen sprake van intimiteit, alleen van een onoverbrugbare kloof. Wie kan het tij keren als men op dit punt is beland? En hoeveel mensen kunnen werkelijk inzien hoe wanhopig deze relatie is geworden? Wanneer mensen zich compleet richten op de vreugde van hun gezegende toestand, kan niemand zich volgens mij indenken hoe beschamend en afzichtelijk een dergelijke [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/how-is-your-relationship-with-God.html relatie met God] is. Het bedroevende van het geloof van de mensheid in God is dat de mens zijn eigen zaken te midden van het werk van God regelt en zich niets van Gods management aantrekt. De mens faalt bovenal in het volgende: hij wil zich wel aan God onderwerpen en Hem aanbidden, maar tegelijkertijd creëert hij zijn eigen ideale bestemming. De mens berekent hoe hij de grootste zegeningen en de beste bestemming kan verkrijgen. Zelfs als mensen beseffen hoe meelijwekkend, haatdragend en zielig ze zijn, hoevelen kunnen dan hun idealen en hoop meteen aan de kant zetten? En wie kan zich inhouden en niet langer alleen aan zichzelf denken? God heeft mensen nodig die nauw met Hem willen samenwerken om Zijn management te kunnen aanvullen. Hij heeft mensen nodig die hun lichaam en geest toewijden aan het werk van Zijn management en zich zo aan Hem onderwerpen. Hij heeft geen mensen nodig die Hem elke dag met uitgestrekte hand ergens om bedelen. Hij heeft al helemaal geen mensen nodig die een beetje geven en dan op een beloning wachten. God verafschuwt mensen die enige inzet tonen en verder op hun lauweren rusten. Hij haat die kille mensen die een hekel hebben aan het werk van Zijn management en die alleen maar over de hemel en hun zegeningen willen praten. Hij heeft nog meer verachting voor mensen die hun voordeel doen met het werk dat Hij voor het heil van de mensheid doet. Deze mensen hebben zich namelijk nooit iets aangetrokken van wat God wil bereiken en tot stand brengen met het werk van Zijn management. Zij zijn alleen op de zegeningen uit die het werk van God te bieden heeft. Gods hart laat hen koud, ze zijn alleen met hun eigen toekomst en lot bezig. Mensen die een hekel hebben aan het werk van Gods management hebben geen enkele interesse in Gods wil en in hoe God de mensheid redt. Zij doen allemaal gewoon wat zij willen, los van het werk van Gods management. God is niet blij met hun gedrag. Hij keurt het niet goed en kijkt er zeker niet met genoegen op neer. Hoeveel schepselen leven er en planten zich voort in de uitgestrektheid van het universum, steeds opnieuw volgens de wet van het leven, volgens één constante regel. Wie sterft, neemt de verhalen van de levenden mee. En wie leeft, herhaalt dezelfde tragische geschiedenis van wie gestorven is. De mensheid kan niet anders dan zich afvragen: Waarom leven we? En waarom moeten we sterven? Wie bestuurt deze wereld? En wie heeft deze mensheid geschapen? Is de mensheid echt door moeder natuur geschapen? Heeft de mensheid haar eigen lot echt in eigen hand? … De mensheid vraagt zich dat al duizenden jaren steeds opnieuw af. Helaas is de mensheid steeds dorstiger geworden naar wetenschap naarmate zij meer geobsedeerd raakte door deze vragen. De wetenschap biedt kortstondige bevrediging en tijdelijke geneugten van het vlees, maar is verre van toereikend om de mens te verlossen van de eenzaamheid en nauwelijks verhulde angst en hulpeloosheid diep in zijn hart. De mens gebruikt wetenschappelijke kennis die het blote oog kan waarnemen en het brein kan begrijpen alleen om zijn hart te verdoven. Toch kan zulke wetenschappelijke kennis de mensheid niet tegenhouden om mysteriën te onderzoeken. De mens weet niet wie de Vorst van alle dingen in het universum is. Hij heeft al helemaal geen weet van de oorsprong en toekomst van de mensheid. De mensheid leeft gewoon, noodgedwongen, te midden van deze wet. Niemand kan eraan ontkomen en niemand kan er verandering in aanbrengen. Er is er onder alle dingen en in de hemel namelijk maar Een die van eeuwigheid tot eeuwigheid soevereiniteit over alles heeft. Hij is die Ene die nooit door de mens is aanschouwd, die Ene die nooit door de mensheid is gekend, in Wiens bestaan de mensheid nooit heeft geloofd. Toch is Hij die Ene die de adem in de voorouders van de mens blies en de mensheid leven gaf. Hij is die Ene die de mensheid voorziet en voedt voor haar bestaan. Hij leidt de mensheid tot op de dag van vandaag. Bovendien is de mensheid van Hem en Hem alleen afhankelijk om te kunnen overleven. Hij heeft soevereiniteit over alle dingen en bestuurt alle levende wezens in het universum. Hij beheerst de vier seizoenen en Hij roept wind, vorst, sneeuw en regen op. Hij geeft de mensheid zonneschijn en luidt de nacht in. Hij bereidde de hemelen en de aarde, voorzag de mens van bergen, meren en rivieren met al het leven daarin. Zijn daden zijn overal, Zijn macht is overal, Zijn wijsheid is overal en Zijn gezag is overal. Al deze wetten en regels zijn de belichaming van Zijn daden. Ze geven allemaal blijk van Zijn wijsheid en gezag. Wie kan zich aan Zijn soevereiniteit onttrekken? En wie kan zich buiten Zijn plannen plaatsen? Alle dingen bestaan onder Zijn blik, alle dingen leven bovendien onder Zijn soevereiniteit. Zijn daden en Zijn macht laten de mensheid geen andere keus dan te erkennen dat Hij werkelijk bestaat en soevereiniteit over alle dingen heeft. Niets of niemand anders dan Hij kan het universum gebieden, laat staan onophoudelijk voor deze mensheid zorgen. Of je de daden van God nu wel of niet herkent en of je nu wel of niet in het bestaan van God gelooft, het lijdt geen twijfel dat je lot binnen Gods ordening ligt. Het lijdt ook geen twijfel dat God altijd soevereiniteit over alle dingen zal hebben. Zijn bestaan en gezag zijn niet afhankelijk van het feit of de mens die nu wel of niet herkent en begrijpt. Alleen Hij kent het verleden, het heden en de toekomst van de mens. Alleen Hij kan het lot van de mensheid bepalen. Of je dit feit nu wel of niet kunt aanvaarden, de mensheid zal dit alles binnen afzienbare tijd met eigen ogen aanschouwen. Dit feit zal God spoedig aan het licht brengen. De mens leeft en sterft onder het toeziend oog van God. De mens leeft ter wille van het management van God. Wanneer hij zijn ogen voor het laatst sluit, is dat ook voor datzelfde management. De mens komt en gaat, steeds opnieuw, heen en weer. Dat maakt allemaal zonder uitzondering deel uit van de heerschappij en de plannen van God. Gods management gaat altijd voort en is nooit opgehouden. Hij zal de mensheid bewust maken van Zijn bestaan, in Zijn heerschappij laten vertrouwen, Zijn daden laten aanschouwen en tot Zijn koninkrijk laten terugkeren. Dit is Zijn plan en het werk dat Hij al duizenden jaren uitvoert. Het werk van Gods management begon bij de schepping van de wereld en de mens staat centraal in dit werk. Je kunt zeggen dat Gods schepping van alle dingen er omwille van de mens is. Het werk van Zijn management strekt zich over duizenden jaren uit. Dat werk gebeurt niet in luttele minuten of seconden of een oogwenk, en evenmin in een of twee jaar. Hij moest immers meer dingen scheppen die nodig zijn voor het overleven van de mens. Denk bijvoorbeeld aan de zon, de maan, allerlei levende wezens, voedsel plus een leefomgeving voor de mensheid. Dit was het begin van Gods management. Daarna droeg God de mensheid over aan Satan. De mens leefde onder het domein van Satan, wat gaandeweg leidde tot Gods werk in het eerste tijdperk: het verhaal van het Tijdperk van de Wet … Gedurende enkele duizenden jaren van het Tijdperk van de Wet raakte de mensheid gewend aan de leiding van het Tijdperk van de Wet. Men begon er lichtvaardig mee om te gaan en zich langzaam maar zeker aan de zorg van God te onttrekken. Zo kwam het dat ze niet alleen onder de wet vielen maar ook afgoden aanbaden en slechte dingen deden. Ze genoten de bescherming van Jehova niet meer. Ze leefden eigenlijk alleen maar voor het altaar in de tempel. Het werk van God was in feite lang daarvoor al niet meer onder hen. Ook al hielden de Israëlieten vast aan de wet en gebruikten ze de naam van Jehova, en geloofden ze zelfs met trots dat alleen zij het volk en de uitverkorenen van Jehova waren, onttrok de heerlijkheid van God zich onopgemerkt aan hen … Wanneer God Zijn werk doet, verlaat Hij de ene plaats altijd onopgemerkt terwijl Hij het nieuwe werk stilletjes in een andere plaats begint. Dit lijkt voor mensen die gevoelloos zijn niet te geloven. Mensen hebben het oude altijd gekoesterd en nieuwe, onbekende dingen altijd met vijandigheid of als iets vervelends beschouwd. Wat voor nieuw werk God dus ook doet, de mens is er van begin tot eind als laatste van op de hoogte. Zoals altijd het geval is geweest, begon God Zijn nieuwe werk van de tweede fase na het werk van Jehova in het Tijdperk van de Wet: het vlees aannemen – als vleesgeworden mens tien, twintig jaar – en Zijn werk verkondigen en doen onder gelovigen. Toch wist niemand en erkende maar een klein groepje mensen dat Hij de vleesgeworden God was nadat de Heer Jezus aan het kruis genageld en herrezen was. Het vormde een probleem dat er één opstond die Paulus heette en die God als aartsvijand tegemoet trad. Zelfs nadat hij neergeslagen was en een apostel werd, veranderde de oude aard van Paulus niet en wandelde hij het pad van het tegenwerken van God. In de tijd dat hij werkte, schreef Paulus veel epistels; helaas genoten latere generaties van zijn epistels als zijnde de woorden van God. Dit ging zo ver dat ze in het Nieuwe Testament werden opgenomen en verward werden met de woorden die God Zelf sprak. Dit is echt een grote schande sinds de komst van de Schrift! En kwam deze fout niet door de dwaasheid van de mens? Ze wisten niet dat epistels of spirituele geschriften van de mens gewoon niet in de verslagen van Gods werk in het Tijdperk van Genade thuishoorden om het werk en de woorden van God te vertolken. Maar dit staat los van waar we het over hebben. Laten we dus naar het oorspronkelijke onderwerp terugkeren. Zodra de tweede fase van Gods werk was voltooid — na de kruisiging — was Gods werk volbracht om de mens van zonde terug te winnen (dat wil zeggen: de mens uit de handen van Satan terug te winnen). Vanaf dat moment hoefde de mens alleen maar de Heer Jezus als de Heiland aan te nemen voor de vergeving van zijn zonden. De zonden van de mens waren zogezegd geen belemmering meer om het heil te verkrijgen en tot God te komen. Satan kon ze ook niet meer ter beschuldiging tegen de mens inbrengen. God had namelijk Zelf het echte werk gedaan. Hij was in de gedaante van het zondige vlees gekomen en God was Zelf het zondoffer. Op die manier kwam de mens van het kruis af, verlost en gered dankzij het vlees van God, de gelijkenis van dit zondige vlees. De mens kwam zo na de gevangenschap door Satan een stap dichter bij het aanvaarden van de verlossing voor Gods aangezicht. Deze fase van het werk was uiteraard het management van God, één stap verder dan het Tijdperk van de Wet en van een dieper niveau dan het Tijdperk van de Wet. Zo is het management van God: de mensheid overdragen aan Satan — een mensheid die niet weet wat God is, wat de Schepper is, hoe God te aanbidden en waarom onderwerping aan God noodzakelijk is — en de verdorvenheid van Satan vrij spel geven. God wint de mens vervolgens stap voor stap terug uit de handen van Satan, totdat de mens God met zijn hele wezen aanbidt en Satan verwerpt. Dit is het management van God. Dit alles klinkt als een mythisch verhaal en lijkt een raadsel. Mensen zien het als een mythisch verhaal omdat ze geen flauw benul hebben van wat er de laatste paar duizend jaar allemaal met de mens is gebeurd. Ze weten ook helemaal niet hoeveel verhalen zich in dit uitgestrekte universum hebben afgespeeld. Bovendien hebben zij geen weet van de nog verbazingwekkendere, angstaanjagende wereld die buiten de materiële wereld om bestaat, maar die zij met hun menselijke ogen niet kunnen zien. Het komt de mens onbegrijpelijk voor, omdat de mens de betekenis van Gods verlossing van de mensheid en van het werk van Gods management niet inziet. De mens begrijpt Gods uiteindelijke bedoeling met de mensheid niet. Gaat het om een mensheid zoals Adam en Eva, onverdorven door Satan? Nee! Het management van God is erop gericht een groep mensen te vormen die God aanbidt en zich aan Hem onderwerpt. Deze mensheid is door Satan verdorven, maar ziet Satan niet meer als hun vader. Men herkent het lelijke gezicht van Satan en verwerpt het. Men komt voor God om Zijn oordeel en tuchtiging te aanvaarden. Men weet wat lelijk is en hoe het in contrast staat met wat heilig is. Men herkent de grootsheid van God en het kwaad van Satan. Een dergelijke mensheid werkt niet langer voor Satan, aanbidt Satan niet en plaatst Satan niet op een voetstuk. Dat komt omdat ze een groep vormt die waarlijk door God is gewonnen. Dit is de betekenis van Gods management onder de mensheid. Gedurende het werk van Gods management in deze tijd is de mensheid het doelwit van Satans verdorvenheid en tegelijkertijd het doelwit van Gods heil. De mensen zijn het product waar God en Satan om strijden. God voert Zijn werk uit en wint de mens tegelijkertijd gestaag terug uit de handen van Satan. Zo komt de mens steeds dichter tot God … En toen kwam het Tijdperk van het Koninkrijk, een meer praktische fase van het werk en tevens het moeilijkst door de mens te aanvaarden. Hoe dichter die mens namelijk tot God komt, hoe dichter Gods roede de mens nadert en hoe duidelijker Gods aangezicht voor de mens verschijnt. Na de verlossing van de mensheid keert de mens officieel terug naar de familie van God. De mens dacht dat het nu tijd was om te genieten, maar hij krijgt een frontale aanval van God te verduren die niemand had voorzien. Dit blijkt een doop te zijn die het volk van God moet “genieten”. Met een dergelijke behandeling kunnen mensen niet anders dan bij zichzelf denken: ik ben het lam, vele jaren verloren, dat God tegen een hoge prijs heeft teruggekocht. Waarom behandelt God mij dan zo? Is dit Gods manier om mij uit te lachen en aan de kaak te stellen? … Na jaren is de mens verweerd geraakt, na raffinering en tuchtiging aan den lijve te hebben ondervonden. De mens heeft weliswaar de ‘glorie’ en ‘romantiek’ van voorbije tijden verloren, maar is onbewust de waarheid van het mens-zijn gaan begrijpen. Hij is Gods jarenlange toewijding aan het redden van de mensheid gaan waarderen. De mens begint zijn eigen barbaarsheid langzaamaan te verafschuwen. Hij begint te haten hoe verwilderd hij is, al zijn misvattingen jegens God en de onredelijke eisen die hij aan Hem heeft gesteld. De tijd kan niet worden teruggedraaid. Voorbije gebeurtenissen worden de spijtige herinneringen van de mens. De woorden en liefde van God worden echter de drijvende kracht in het nieuwe leven van de mens. De wonden van de mens genezen dag na dag. Zijn kracht keert terug, hij staat op en ziet op naar het aangezicht van de Almachtige … Dan ontdekt hij dat Hij altijd aan zijn zijde is geweest, en dat Zijn glimlach en Zijn mooie gestalte nog steeds zo intrigerend zijn. Zijn hart is nog steeds vervuld met zorg voor de mensheid die Hij heeft geschapen. Zijn handen zijn nog steeds zo warm en krachtig als in het begin. Het lijkt alsof de mens is teruggekeerd naar de hof van Eden, maar dat de mens deze keer niet langer naar de verleidingen van de slang luistert, zich niet meer afwendt van het aangezicht van Jehova. De mens knielt voor God neer, kijkt op naar Gods glimlachende gelaat en offert zijn kostbaarste offerande — O! Mijn Heer, mijn God! De liefde en compassie van God doordrenken elk detail van het werk van Zijn management. Of mensen Gods goede bedoelingen nu wel of niet kunnen begrijpen, Hij blijft het werk dat Hij wil volbrengen onvermoeibaar doen. Hoe veel of weinig mensen ook van het management van God begrijpen, iedereen kan de voordelen en hulp van het werk dat God doet, waarderen. Misschien heb je vandaag niets gevoeld van [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/how-important-God-s-love-for-man-is.html Gods liefde] of het leven dat Hij biedt, maar zolang je God niet verlaat en je de waarheid vastberaden blijft nastreven, komt er altijd een dag waarop Gods glimlach aan jou zal worden geopenbaard. Want het werk van Gods management heeft als doel de mensheid terug te winnen die onder Satans domein is. Hij wil de mensheid niet in de steek laten die door Satan is verdorven en zich tegen God verzet. 23 september 2005 uit ‘[https://nl.godfootsteps.org/ De Kerk van Almachtige God]’